looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
Looney Tunes TV Tracker:Week of 1/26/20 - 2/1/20
LOONEY TUNES *1/26/20 - 8am - Often An Orphan/Corn On The Cop/Hip Hip-hurry!/War And Pieces/A Kiddie's Kitty/Bell Hoppy/Birds Of A Father/Fowl Weather/Honey's Money/Hawaiian Aye Aye/Hot Cross Bunny/Duck! Rabbit, Duck!/Hare Brush *1/26/20 - 2pm - Soup Or Sonic/Mouse And Garden/Tweetie Pie/Dog Pounded/Big Top Bunny/Robot Rabbit/Barbary-Coast Bunny/The Up-standing Sitter/Boston Quackie/Dixie Fryer/Robin Hood Daffy/Mother Was A Rooster/All Fowled Up *1/26/20 - 11pm - Stop! Look! And Hasten!/Daffy's Inn Trouble/Don't Give Up The Sheep/The Windblown Hare/Stupor Duck/The Cat's Paw/Tree Cornered Tree/Compressed Hare/Invasion of the Bunny Snatchers/High and the Flighty/Feather Bluster/Ham in a Role, A *1/27/20 - 8am - You Were Never Duckier/Design For Leaving/Plop Goes The Weasel/Pests For Guests/Crowing Pains/Go Fly A Kit/Rabbit Hood/Half-Fare Hare/Superior Duck/Plop Goes the Weasel/Feather Dusted/Touche and Go/Slick Chick *1/27/20 - 2pm - Hot-rod And Reel!/Foxy By Proxy/Box Office Bunny/Canned Feud/Claws In The Lease/Too Hop To Handle/A Street Cat Named Sylvester/Bonanza Bunny/Hare Remover/A Witch's Tangled Hare/Drip-Along Daffy/Baby Buggy Bunny/Gopher Broke *1/27/20 - 11pm - Fool Coverage/A Pizza Tweety-pie/No Parking Hare/Ant Pasted/Leghorn Swoggled/A Fractured Leghorn/Bill Of Hare/Heaven Scent/Zipping Along/Guided Muscle/Hyde and Go Tweet/Lighter Than Hare/All A Bir-r-r-d *1/28/20 - 8am - Soup Or Sonic/Mouse And Garden/Tweetie Pie/Dog Pounded/Big Top Bunny/Robot Rabbit/Barbary-Coast Bunny/The Up-standing Sitter/Boston Quackie/Dixie Fryer/Robin Hood Daffy/Mother Was A Rooster/All Fowled Up *1/28/20 - 2pm - Stop! Look! And Hasten!/Daffy's Inn Trouble/Don't Give Up The Sheep/The Windblown Hare/Stupor Duck/The Cat's Paw/Tree Cornered Tree/Compressed Hare/Invasion of the Bunny Snatchers/High and the Flighty/Feather Bluster/Ham in a Role, A *1/28/20 - 11pm - Falling Hare/Portrait Of The Artist As A Young Bunny/Hare-less Wolf/Bugs And Thugs/This Is A Life/Super Rabbit/Raw! Raw! Rooster!/Strangled Eggs/Yankee Doodle Daffy/Room and Bird/Stooge For a Mouse/Baton Bunny/Hare Trimmed *1/29/20 - 8am - Hot-rod And Reel!/Foxy By Proxy/Box Office Bunny/Canned Feud/Claws In The Lease/Too Hop To Handle/A Street Cat Named Sylvester/Bonanza Bunny/Hare Remover/A Witch's Tangled Hare/Drip-Along Daffy/Baby Buggy Bunny/Gopher Broke *1/29/20 - 2pm - Fool Coverage/A Pizza Tweety-pie/No Parking Hare/Ant Pasted/Leghorn Swoggled/A Fractured Leghorn/Bill Of Hare/Heaven Scent/Zipping Along/Guided Muscle/Hyde and Go Tweet/Lighter Than Hare/All A Bir-r-r-d *1/29/20 - 11pm - Upswept Hare/Rabbit Transit/Devil May Hare/Buccaneer Bunny/14 Carrot Rabbit/A Pest In The House/Weasel While You Work/Little Boy Boo/Shot and Bothered/Zip 'N Snort/Hop, Look And Listen/Slap Hoppy Mouse/Shishkabugs *1/30/20 - 8am - Stop! Look! And Hasten!/Daffy's Inn Trouble/Don't Give Up The Sheep/The Windblown Hare/Stupor Duck/The Cat's Paw/Tree Cornered Tree/Compressed Hare/Invasion of the Bunny Snatchers/High and the Flighty/Feather Bluster/Ham in a Role, A *1/30/20 - 2pm - Falling Hare/Portrait Of The Artist As A Young Bunny/Hare-less Wolf/Bugs And Thugs/This Is A Life/Super Rabbit/Raw! Raw! Rooster!/Strangled Eggs/Yankee Doodle Daffy/Room and Bird/Stooge For a Mouse/Baton Bunny/Hare Trimmed *1/30/20 - 11pm - The Last Hungry Cat/My Bunny Lies Over The Sea/The Million Hare/Rabbit Of Seville/Apes Of Wrath/Dumb Patrol/Don't Axe Me/Carrotblanca/Bugs and Thugs/Sock A Doodle Do/Feline Frame-up/Trap Happy Porky/Ready Woolen and Able *1/31/20 - 8am - Fool Coverage/A Pizza Tweety-pie/No Parking Hare/Ant Pasted/Leghorn Swoggled/A Fractured Leghorn/Bill Of Hare/Heaven Scent/Zipping Along/Guided Muscle/Hyde and Go Tweet/Lighter Than Hare/All A Bir-r-r-d *1/31/20 - 2pm - Upswept Hare/Rabbit Transit/Devil May Hare/Buccaneer Bunny/14 Carrot Rabbit/A Pest In The House/Weasel While You Work/Little Boy Boo/Shot and Bothered/Zip 'N Snort/Hop, Look And Listen/Slap Hoppy Mouse/Shishkabugs *1/31/20 - 11pm - Beep Prepared/The Unexpected Pest/Fish And Slips/The Jet Cage/Wet Hare/Rabbit Seasoning/Spaced Out Bunny/Daffy Flies North/Boobs in the Woods/Quack Shot/Yolks on You/Fox-Terror/Henhouse Henery *2/1/20 - 8am - Falling Hare/Portrait Of The Artist As A Young Bunny/Hare-less Wolf/Bugs And Thugs/This Is A Life/Super Rabbit/Raw! Raw! Rooster!/Strangled Eggs/Yankee Doodle Daffy/Room and Bird/Stooge For a Mouse/Baton Bunny/Hare Trimmed *2/1/20 - 2pm - The Last Hungry Cat/My Bunny Lies Over The Sea/The Million Hare/Rabbit Of Seville/Apes Of Wrath/Dumb Patrol/Don't Axe Me/Carrotblanca/Bugs and Thugs/Sock A Doodle Do/Feline Frame-up/Trap Happy Porky/Ready Woolen and Able *2/1/20 - 11pm - Often An Orphan/Corn On The Cop/Hip Hip-hurry!/War And Pieces/A Kiddie's Kitty/Bell Hoppy/Birds Of A Father/Fowl Weather/Honey's Money/Hawaiian Aye Aye/Hot Cross Bunny/Duck! Rabbit, Duck!/Hare Brush BABY LOONEY TUNES *1/26/20 - 6am - Comfort Level/Twinkle Baby Looney Star *1/26/20 - 6:30am - Cat-Taz-Trophy/If You're Looney *1/27/20 - 6am - Flower Power/Looney Tunes Zoo *1/27/20 - 6:30am - Flush Hour/Paws and Feathers *1/28/20 - 6am - Sandman Is Coming, The/Ten Loonies in a Bed *1/28/20 - 6:30am - Curse of De Nile/Hawaii 33 1/3 *1/29/20 - 6am - Tea & Basketball/Down by the Cage *1/29/20 - 6:30am - Band Together/Oh Where, Oh Where Has My Baby Martian Gone *1/30/20 - 6am - Harder They Fall, The/Hare Hid Under the Fountain *1/30/20 - 6:30am - Mr. McStuffles/Twinkle, Baby Looney Star *1/31/20 - 6am - Hair Cut-Ups/Does Your Tongue Hang Low *1/31/20 - 6:30am - Daffy Did It!/Foghorn's Talkin' in the Barnyard *2/1/20 - 6am - New Cat in Town/Baby Bunny *2/1/20 - 6:30am - For Whom the Toll Calls/John Jacob Jongle Elmer Fudd NEW LOONEY TUNES *1/26/20 - 1pm - Pain and Treasure/Office Rocker/Bugs VS. Snail/To Catch a Fairy *1/26/20 - 1:30pm - Beaver Fever/Coyote.Rabbit.Squirrel/Wabbit's Best Friend/Annoying Ex-Boydfriend *1/27/20 - 1pm - Painter Paint Hare/Spy Who Bugged Me, The/Bugs Over Par/Fast Feud *1/27/20 - 1:30pm - Bugs in the Garden, The/Scarecrow/Survivalist of the Fittest/Imposter *1/28/20 - 1pm - Bugs VS. Snail/To Catch a Fairy/Pain and Treasure/Office Rocker *1/28/20 - 1:30pm - Wabbit's Best Friend/Annoying Ex-Boydfriend/Beaver Fever/Coyote.Rabbit.Squirrel *1/29/20 - 1pm - Wabbit's Wild/All Belts Are Off/Splashwater Bugs/Fwee Wange Wabbit *1/29/20 - 1:30pm - Not Lyin' Lion/Ice Ice Bunny/Your Bunny or Your Life/Misjudgment Day *1/30/20 - 1pm - White House Wabbit/Bugsbarian/Computer Bugs/Oils Well That Ends Well *1/30/20 - 1:30pm - Grim Rabbit, The/Wringer/Raising Your Spirits/Dust Bugster, The *1/31/20 - 1pm - For the Love of Acorns/Game is a Foot, The/Snow Wabbit/Aromatherapest *1/31/20 - 1:30pm - Bigfoot in Bed, The/World Wide Wabbit/Carrot Before the Horse/Trunk with Power *2/1/20 - 1pm - St. Bugs and the Dragon/Leaf It Alone/Bugsfoot/Grim on Vacation *2/1/20 - 1:30pm - Inside Bugs/Sun Valley Freeze/Big Troubles/Manner Maid NOTES TBD Category:Looney Tunes Wiki Category:Looney Tunes TV Tracker